


Hope

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hope, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, high school klaine, klaineadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine hopes that he and Kurt will be one of those high school couples that make it.  Kurt's sure of it.</p>
<p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8: Hope
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134813804305/hope

It was Christmas Eve and Blaine was spending the week at the Hudson-Hummel house so that he wouldn’t spend Christmas alone. It was Kurt and Blaine’s first Christmas together as a couple. Both boys were hoping it was the first of many. Blaine had even given Kurt a gum wrapper promise ring in hopes that they would be that high school couple that made it.

“Kurt?” Blaine said, placing his mug of hot chocolate down on the coffee table and curling into Kurt’s side.

“Yeah?” Kurt responded, looking down at Blaine, smiling.

“Do you think we’ll last?”

It wasn’t often that Blaine let his own insecurities show, however in this moment Blaine sounded so small and unsure of their future. Kurt, on the other hand, was certain that his future included Blaine. “Yeah, I do.” 

Both boys smiled at the irony of Kurt’s words. “Seriously?” Blaine asked.

“Yes,” Kurt chuckled. “Seriously. I really do think we’re going to make it. It’s not going to be easy, especially with me in New York and you here, but it’ll only last for a little while. After your graduation, you’ll move in with me in New York. Blaine when I think about my future, I think about you and me in New York. I think about us taking our kids to Central Park. I see us going to the Tony Awards together. Do high school couples rarely make it? Yes. But those are normal high school couples. There’s nothing about us that’s normal, is there?”

Blaine laughed. “No. There really isn’t. I really hope we do make it.”

“I do too.” Kurt sat and thought for a minute. “Come here,” he said, motioning for Blaine to get up and go with him to the Christmas tree. “Here,” Kurt began to explain as he reached down and picked up a gift, “we open one gift on Christmas Eve. I was going to have you open it tomorrow, but I think it’s better to go ahead and open it tonight.”

Blaine accepted the gift from Kurt and began to tear the paper. Inside of the wrapping was a scrapbook labeled as “Kurt and Blaine.” Blaine opened it and on the front page was the words “We Started Out As Friends” and pictures from the days before Kurt transferred. Then there were pictures from Kurt’s time at Dalton. Then Blaine reached a page with “Then March 15th happened” and pictures from after they became a couple were scattered across the next few pages. After a few pages, there was a picture of Kurt and Blaine at Six Flags over the summer with the caption, “I Love You.” Blaine kept flipping through the pages and came to one labeled “Promises.” There was a picture of the gum wrapper ring as well as two matching silver rings with the words “Fearlessly and Forever” engraved on the inside. 

“What is this Kurt? Blaine said stunned.

“They’re promise rings. One’s for me, and one’s for you. I love the gum wrapper ring you gave me, but I’m scared to wear it. I don’t want to tear it up. So I went online to buy an actual ring to wear in it’s place or on a chain or something, and they were on sale if you bought two and bought them at the store. So I ran down to the mall and bought two. If we weren’t still in high school, they’d be engagement rings.” Blaine looked up at Kurt in shock. Kurt smiled and took one of the rings off the page and placed it on Blaine’s finger. “I figure my dad would have another heart attack if I got engaged before I graduated, but that’s how serious I am about our future, Blaine. I wasn’t joking when you gave me the gum wrapper ring and I said yes. I’m hoping that we survive this next year because you’re it for me.”

“You’re it for me, too,” Blaine said, pulling the other ring off the page and slipping it onto Kurt’s finger. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now keep looking through the scrapbook,” Kurt joked.

Blaine flipped the page and saw that there were some blank pages already labeled with things like “Our First Apartment,” “Engaged,” “Our Wedding Day,” and “Our First Child.” 

“Of course, most of those things are going to have their own scrapbook, but I figured we could put a few pictures in here from those, too. Let this be like the storybook about us that we show our kids,” Kurt explained.

“I can’t wait,” Blaine chuckled wetly. “I really hope this next year goes by fast.”

“I hope so, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134813804305/hope


End file.
